1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of manual devices embodying grasping jaws whereby an implement or tool is provided for purposes of grasping objects or things in relatively inaccessible places that cannot otherwise be readily reached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presently known prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 919,731; 1,187,316; 2,819,110; 3,219,376; 3,208,786; and 388,776. The prior art patents show devices capable of grasping articles having a relatively long handle or long stem, and manual actuating means for the grasping mechanism. However, none of these known prior art devices are relevant to the particular unique mechanism of the invention is identified more particularly hereinafter.